Mike Little
Michael E. "Mike" Little is a camera operator who worked on several episodes of Star Trek: The Next Generation and Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. Little started to work as camera operator in the late 1970s and contributed to television series such as Ripley's Believe It or Not! (1983), American Playhouse (1986), Max Monroe (1990), Tour of Duty (1987-1990, with Frederick Iannone), The Flash (1990), Dark Justice (1992), The Larry Sanders Show (1992), Wings (1994), Cybill (1995-1996), The Naked Truth (1995-1997), NewsRadio (1995-1999), Linc's (1999-2000), Jesse (1998-2000), Stark Raving Mad (1999-2000), Just Shoot Me! (1997-2003), Committed (2005), Yes Dear (2000-2006), Bones (2006), and Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip (2007). Film credits include the western Shame, Shame on the Bixby Boys (1978, with Randy Nolen), the crime drama Hi-Riders (1978), the action comedy Smokey and the Judge (1980), the crime comedy Lunch Wagon (1981), the thriller The Concrete Jungle (1982), the action film Revenge of the Ninja (1983), the comedy Surf II (1984), the science fiction film Repo Man (1984, with Larry Markart), the television movie The Cartier Affair (1984, starring Joan Collins), the horror film The Return of the Living Dead (1985), the science fiction thriller Black Moon Rising (1986), the romance Nobody's Fool (1986), the horror film Silent Night, Deadly Night Part 2 (1987, with Jeff Mart), the comic adaptation Masters of the Universe (1987), the fantasy film The Seventh Sign (1988), the horror sequel A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master (1988), the romance Always (1989), the thriller The Hunt for Red October (1990), the horror film Arachnophobia (1990, with Jesse Chavez, Adam Glick, and David Luckenbach), the science fiction sequel Predator 2 (1990), the comedy Father of the Bride (1991), the horror film Stepfather III (1992), the science fiction film Monolith (1993), the science fiction film Demolition Man (1993), the television movie Greyhounds (1994, directed by Kim Manners), the fantasy comedy Angels in the Outfield (1994), the action film Dante's Peak (1997), the action comedy Mr. & Mrs. Smith (2005), the television horror film Dead & Deader (2006), and the comedy Smother (2008). Star Trek credits * ** - Blue Screen Unit Camera Operator (uncredited, Season 5) ** - Extra Camera Operator (uncredited) ** - Extra Camera Operator (uncredited) ** - Extra Camera Operator (uncredited) ** - Extra Camera Operator (uncredited) ** - Camera Operator (uncredited, Season 6) ** - Camera Operator (uncredited) ** - Camera Operator (uncredited) ** - Camera Operator (uncredited) ** - Camera Operator (uncredited) ** - Camera Operator (uncredited) ** - Camera Operator (uncredited) ** - Camera Operator (uncredited) ** - Camera Operator (uncredited) ** - Camera Operator (uncredited) ** - Camera Operator (uncredited) ** - Camera Operator (uncredited) ** - Camera Operator (uncredited) ** - Camera Operator (uncredited) ** - Camera Operator (uncredited) ** - Camera Operator (uncredited) ** - Camera Operator (uncredited) ** - Camera Operator (uncredited) ** - Camera Operator (uncredited) ** - Camera Operator (uncredited) ** - Camera Operator (uncredited) ** - Camera Operator (uncredited) ** - Camera Operator (uncredited) ** - Camera Operator (uncredited) * ** Season 1 - Additional Camera Operator / Steadicam Operator (uncredited) ** - Camera Operator (uncredited) ** - Camera Operator (uncredited) External link * Little, Mike